TNBR : Free from Orochi
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: The New Face team are alive. Chris is not loyal to Orochi anymore, but his friends are. What'll happen if he runs to Kyo no. 1 fan's apartment? Slight crossover with Unreal Tournament.
1. Unexpected Guest

**A/N : This is the last main pre-UTTF story I'll ever make. Enjoy!**

**See my UT X-treme overs story first so you wouldn't be really confused.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own King of Fighters or Unreal Tournament.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Unexpected Guest**

It was really a normal morning for Shingo. He ate his breakfast on the table, a sandwich.

Shingo was now in the apartment he lived in. He was really glad that it was big enough to hide. His secrets. You see, in the last 5 days, he was disappeared into another dimension, where he had to fight for freedom. That fight had changed him, a little bit, not much. He was less moron and less trouble maker, or that was what he thought.

On the wall, was some pictures of the KOF logo, and Japan team, and also a picture of Kyo Kusanagi, his idol.

Shingo was really anxious to finish his breakfast. He wanted to meet Kyo Kusanagi this morning so badly. He also needed to practice for 2 oncoming tournaments. One was of course, the KOF. The other one was the tournament of the world he disappeared into.

After some bites, the sandwich was no more. He quickly dashed to the door, when some knocks were heard. They were really slow and quiet. Shingo wondered who would visit him. His first thought was Kyo, but then he remembered that Kyo was probably doing some daily training on his house. The second thought was Iori, but hey, he didn't do anything wrong, or did he?

Shingo opened the door slowly. On the door was a small boy who wore blue shirt, white pants and blue shoes. Both his hands had a watch on each wrist (**A/N : I'm giving you a chance to guess who this is!**). His clothing had many tears on it, and it was also covered with some blood. Shingo couldn't see his face, since the boy wore a helmet. He recognize the helmet as Iori's, but the person wearing t was definitely not Iori.

Shingo lifted the helmet up, to see the last person he expected to meet.

It was Chris (**A/N : So is your guess correct?**). His face was covered with bruises, and his brown hair was a mess.

Chris collapsed on the floor. But before he passed out, Shingo heard something like, "Help me…"

* * *

Chris was awake now. He tried to remember everything.

FLASHBACK

_On the place where Orochi appeared on KOF '97, Yashiro, Shermie, and Chris were lying on the ground. They somehow were aliver. Chris' eyes began to open._

_He saw his friends' eyes began to open slowly too. Chris stood up while trying to remember what had happened. He still remembered how he and his friends gained their powers, how they tried to summon Orochi on Chris' body._

_But something was wrong…_

_They were supposed to be dead…_

_Whatever happened, Chris' loyalty to Orochi was somehow… gone. He couldn't tell why, but he had grown hate on Orochi, like everyone else should be…_

…_but not him, or any of his friends._

_Yashiro and Shermie began to het up. "We're alive!" exclaimed Yashiro. "But… how?"_

"_The sacrifice musn't have fully done." Replied Shermie._

"_So Orochi is sealed again. Damn, I thought we've done it right!"_

_Chris was listening to everything, but he was surprised to what he had heard. He had been freed from Orochi's will..._

_... and his friends hadn't._

_His mind screamed for him to run. Trying not to be noticed, he did run._

_

* * *

_

_Chris was at South Town that time. as much as he rejected the idea, he also knew that his friends wouldn't try to look for him in the public._

_"Hey, is that him?" I heard an unfamiliar voice, '_Oh great_'_,_ he thought, '_The public's just the last thing I need_'_

_Chris tried to run, but he was then cornered in an alley. "Time for the justice, you punk." The citizen started to beat him to pulp. Chris couldn't and didn't want to fight back. He let the citizen's anger rained him._

_5 minutes later, he was full of bruises. His strength had worn out. He need some place for a shelter._

_But where...?_

_Suddenly his eyes was locked on a helmet on a motorbike. Yeah he could look for a place to stay later. Right now, his top priority was to cover his face._

_

* * *

_

_He knew he was hated by anyone, so that meant staying with someone he knew was out of the question. Suddenly he stopped. He knew 2 people closely. They'd listen to him._

_He headed to one of them in his apartment. One of the people he knew closely, Shingo Yabuki._

END OF FLASHBACK

Chris was about to stand up, but he couldn't. He then realized something.

He was handcuffed.

The handcuff was a bit too... futuristic, as if it was really made in the future. The handcuff was not really different, except the fact that instead of chain, it was connected with some kind of purple plasma beam.

Suddenly Shingo emerged from the other room, with an armor vest and what Chris thought resembled a plasma rifle.

"Well, I want to hear your story."

* * *

**A/N : Okay, Shingo was a bit OOC, but that was because of the Tournament in my story, UT Xtreme overs. I'll try to recover his personality later.**

**The plasma rifle was ASMD Shock Rifle.**


	2. Staying

**A/N : Second Chapter for the last pre-UTTF stories.**

**This story only consists of 3 chapters.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own KOF or UT.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Staying.**

Shingo knew it was a bit too much, wearing an armor vest, wielding a shock rifle and all, but he knew very well, that with Orochi flame of Chris', it would be easy for Chris to kill him. That's why he prepared himself for the worst.

"Well?" Shingo asked, waiting for Chris to talk.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked back. Shingo knew, the technology he had was too surprising, especially when he was the one who had it.

"You'll ge your answers after you answered me."

It didn't take long for both Shingo and Chris to exchange stories. Even though both the stories were almost completely unbelievable (Chris', because he couldn't be really trusted yet. Shingo's, because dimensional travel only exist in Sci-Fi stories.) they believed each other.

Before any of them could comment on each other's story, someone knocked Shingo's door. Chris quickly hid while Shingo answered it.

And there he stood, no one but Iori Yagami, of all people. His face was really creepy and could make Shingo have nightmare for a week, but Shingo seemed to be unfazed. For him, the Skaarj Hybrid he encountered on the Tournament was even worse.

"Can I help you, Yagami-san?" Shingo politely asked, yet didn't really hope for a polite answer.

"Where's my helmet?" Iori quietly asked.

"What helmet."

"My black helmet, my f**king black helmet! The one you f**king stole from my…"

"Ooh, that helmet. Sorry, I thought it was someone else's helmet. Here you go, Yagami san." But before Shingo could reach for the helmet, Iori stormed in and took the helmet by himself and walked back to the door, while mumbling in harsh words.

Chris had emerged from his hiding place after hearing the door shut loudly. Shingo looked at him questioningly.

"Why did you steal his helmet?" Shingo asked.

Chris didn't say anything. He didn't know the helmet he stole was from Iori Yagami himself. He just thanked God, because if Shingo didn't try to protect him, he'd never live to see the sun rise the next day.

* * *

Shingo had left Chris locked on his room, by Chris' own request. He was looking for his beloved Kyo Kusanagi (Note : Not in a romantic way. I never want to make a yaoi scene!)

Soon, he found him walking on the street along with Benimaru Nikaido and Goro Daimon Shingo exclaimed happily and was about to run and hug his idol like he always did, but he stopped when he saw 2 people sneaking to the apartment he was living. (Don't ask me why he turned his head back to the apartment.) He quickly headed back to the apartment, fearing the worse.

* * *

Shingo arrived after 2 people did. But they were still asking something to someone in the apartment, which bought Shingo some time to sneak back to his room.

Shingo searched for his keys in his pocket. As he found it, he unlocked the doors and called. "Chris? Chris!"

Soon, Chris appeared under the bed, "Yeah? What is it?"

"They're here."

**

* * *

**

**A/N : I censored the cursing Iori did just for safety.**

** I'll try to post the next chappie today (tomorrow for you maybe if you're living in U.S.)**

**Review please, or Shingo and Chris will die!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, that's a bit too much. I should stop myself before I get crazy.**


	3. Escape and Fight

**A/N : Okay, I have a good news for those who enjoyed this story. I forgot, there's another chappie after this!**

**Fight between Shingo and Chris vs. Yashiro and Shermie! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own UT or KOF. I do own my plot.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Escape and Fight.**

Chris became scared after hearing this. "What should we do?"

"One thing only." Replied Shingo. "Escape." Shingo went to the kitchen and took a backpack. "We're going to escape through the window."

"Okay, but you remember, me and the public?"

Shingo threw a helmet at Chris, "Got it covered." He opened the window and dropped a rope. "Let's go down."

Both Shingo and Chris rappelled down (Shingo fell down upon landing, face first.) and made their way to the street.

5 seconds later, Chris looked back. "Shingo, we need to run faster! They're following us!" Shingo nodded and both of them ran as fast as they could.

Shingo dragged Chris into the alley, but soon reached dead end. "We're trapped!" said Chris.

"No, we're not." Shingo wore the anti-grav jump boots and hold Chris' body, "Grab on tight!"

With a strange sound, they jumped 20 feet from their position and landed on the roof. "Wow, how did you do that?" Chris asked.

"Top secret, sorry."

Suddenly they felt some kind of earthquake, and 5 seconds after that, Yashiro and Shermie appeared…

… with Orochi Mode on.

"Going somewhere?" asked Yashiro with evil grin on his face. Shingo knew he and Chris only had one option if they were to live.

"Alright, you wanna fight? I'll give you some!" Shingo jumped in a fighting stance.

"Who do you think you are, fool? You're just Kyo's idiot fan!"

"Am I?" Shingo lunged in a very fast speed, which Chris could've sworn was faster than his. Shingo landed a very hard Aragami Mikansei, a lot harder than usual, sent Yashiro flying to the wall. '_Wow, training in the Liandri Grand Tournament sure boosted up my speed and strength._' Shingo thought.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Yashiro dashed toward Shingo with full speed, leaving cracks on the floor every time he stepped on it. But Shingo managed to trip him, causing him to fell down. "Ow, that hurts, that hurts!" Shingo grabbed his left foot and jumped up and down.

"Ankoku Raikoken!" Suddenly he heard Shermie exclaimed. But before he reacted, Shermie was caught on purple flame, cancelling her Ankoku Raikoken.

Shingo looked back. He saw Chris, turned to his Orochi form. "Your battle is with me." Said Chris, with a darker voice. Shingo turned back to Yashiro, who was as mad as hell. "Okay, playtime's over." Shingo got serious and charged toward Yashiro.

Soon, Shingo and Yashiro exchanged attacks to each other. Shingo was still untouched. He was fast enough to avoid attacks Yashiro gave him, but he also couldn't harm Yashiro, since his fist blocked every attack Shingo gave to him.

Suddenly, Yashiro picked him up and slammed him to the ground several times and threw him high in the air. But Shingo landed gracefully on the roof. "Sorry, still had the jump boots on."

Meanwhile Chris' and Shermie's battle was full of flame and lightning, resulting a thick black smoke whenever their attacks collided. "You cannot defeat me, Chris!" Yelled Shermie as she prepared another Ankoku Raikoken. Chris evaded the attack by jumping behind Shermie and blasted her with full power of Ankoku Orochinagi, knocked her out cold.

Back with Shingo and Yashiro with fist against fist fight. Shingo still couldn't harm Yashiro at all. Shingo knew it was time to change battle tactics, or so he called it. Shingo back flipped as Yashiro charged onto him and…

BANG!

"Ow, what the…!" Yashiro turned back, to see Shingo with a green pistol on his right hand, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Desperate time calls for desperate measure." Shingo spun the pistol and began a speech. "You are no longer fighting the 'normal' Shingo anymore! For I am Shingo, one of the Blood Reaver member, and one of the champion of the Liandri Grand Tour…" But before the word 'tournament' was even half done, Yashiro punched Shingo on his face, sending him flying 50 meters away.

"Ow, was my speech too long?" Shingo got up. "Okay, time to get extra serious!" He dashed toward Yashiro and…

"BURNING! SHINGO!" It all happened so fast. Yashiro was punched 3 times by Shingo's ultra hard punches. He was sent flying 100 meters away, and landed with an earthquake. "And that's what I'm talking about!"

Chris couldn't believe what he had seen. He no longer saw a loser, troublemaking, self-proclaimed fighter.

He saw a real fighter.

**

* * *

A/N : REVIEW! OR ELSE!**

**Okay, I'm writing the next one now.**

**I apologize if I misspelled some DM or SDM or some moves.**


	4. Where Real Fights Are

**A/N : REAL LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer : Same as before.**

**

* * *

Epilogue : Where real fights are.**

5 days later, after Shingo and Chris defeated Yashiro and Shermie, who escaped before they could do anything, they lived peacefully on Shingo's apartment.

"Hey, Chris." Called Shingo.

"Yeah?" Chris replied from the kitchen.

"You think you're up for another fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your skills and powers can be very useful in the tournament."

Chris emerged from the kitchen with 2 bowls of soup. "No, no. The public hates me. You know I can't participate this year's tournament! I don't have my teammates and no one will want me to join in! I can't even add myself on the single entry!"

"Shingo laughed, "I didn't mean the KOF Tournament. What I meant is, you can participate on the Liandri Grand Tournament."

"The what!"

"No one really knows you there. And the Tournament offers real fights. Not to mention the glory and wealth for the victors, of course."

Chris was still unsure. He wasn't familiar with this kind of fight. "What if I ended up kill someone."

"Well, not if that someone kills you first." Shingo joked. "Perhaps 'fight' is not the right term. How about 'war'"

"You mean this tournament is a war?"

"Sort of. Using weapons, kills opposition, thinking of strategies, sounds like war enough to me, except you can't kill someone, because they'll be revived instantly. So, are you in?"

"Well, let's see if this tournament suits me enough."

Shingo's bowl was almost empty. He finished his soup and then said. "It suits you well, trust me."

"So when are we going to go there?"

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Chris' jaw dropped.

"Nah, just joking. We'll leave next week."

**

* * *

**

**A/N : And that concludes it! Now continue all Tournament members on UT X-Treme overs' story in UTTF : Skaarj Invasion!**

**Other TNBR pre-UTTF stories (all crossovering with Unreal Tournament) :**

**TNBR : WhoNecris. (Horton Hears a Who)**

**TNBR : Skaarj on NX-01 (Star Trek Enterprise)  
**


End file.
